the choise
by Hearteyepumpkin
Summary: Hermione finds ron cheating on her what wil she do live further without love or will she find a new one.
1. Chapter 1

After the Battle of Hogwarts Harry and the rest had an 8th year at Hogwarts .  
>After the school was rebuilt they first had a holiday and Harry went with the Weasleys home.<br>Meanwile in the holiday Hermione came and told that she had found her parents and had given back their memory and harry also realized something very important.

In the nest of the Weasleys Harry , Ron and Hermione in ron's room because harry wanted to talk to them about Ginny .  
>"Guys I realized during the holidays that I don't really know if I still do like ginny "<br>Hermione and Ron looked at each other surprised and said in unison " but why then! "  
>Harry explained that Ginny was more like a sister to him than his girlfriend.<br>He had already told Ginny and she was very sad about it but did understand how he felt .  
>" Ooh that's why she was so down the last few days "<br>He looked a little frantically to harry .  
>Hermione looked a little startled asked " but how do you move forward ? "<br>"We just stay friends "  
>Hermione and Ron looked at each other with relief and then called Mrs. Weasley that it was time to eat , they went quietly without saying anything down and sat at the table where in conversation was with Percy about the Ministry of Magic and on the other side of the table sat ginny, George, charley and bill playing a game of bang poker and fleur helped with making dinner they all went to eat when hermione said that the owl of ron came flying with letters from Hogwarts for harry, ron, Hermione and ginny<p>

* * *

><p>harry,ron,hermione and ginny were reading the letters and saw the book list<br>"there is only one place where we can get all of the things we need and that's the diagon alley,but sleep first" ron,harry and hermione quietly went up to ron's room and they  
>all went to sleep ron dreamd that he and hermione where walking in hogsmeade and then<br>hermione's face changed in the face of pansy parkinson and he kissed her "ron get up your mother has made breakfast" ron was shocked awake and saw hermione standing next to him  
>he was confused about his dream and looked through his room and saw harry getting dressed<br>ron did the same and both boys came down stairs to have breakfast  
>hermione didn't say much she was thinking that ron changed in the holiday and she didn't like it<br>afternoon they went to diagon alley ron,harry and hermione had to go to flourish and blotts  
>ron and harry remained standing at the window of zwiken and bandages quidditch place and looked at the latest fire flash 2000<br>hermione walked on alone to flourish and blotts in the store she thought she saw a boy  
>with a black suit and white blonde hair she thought it was draco but she knew that he<br>and his parents had gone away after the fall of voldermort  
>she had her books and went back to harry and the Weasley's who where waiting at the<br>leaky cauldron and then went together back to the nest  
>the next day they went to hogwarts Mr Weasley had arranged cars at the ministry to go to<br>the station  
>they walked through the the wall barrier that will bring them to<br>the station of nine and three quiters and there was the bright red Hogwarts express  
>a white cloud of steam blew out<br>they said there goodbyes to mrs weasley and mr Weasley and went on the train  
>it was full almost anywhere and everywhere they passed was harry stared and checked<br>harry had been jused to being stared at that he didn't even notice  
>and walked through to find a empty compartment<br>to their surprise,they saw draco malfoy sit in a coupe and of other slytherins  
>he looked at them and looked hateful to harry<br>moments later, they found a empty compartment and went inside and sat down  
>they didn't say much to each other and before they knew it the train slowed it's speed<br>until the train came to a stop on the parron of hogsmeade  
>they got out and walked toward the coaches got in and went towards hogwarts<br>they got out and walked to the stone stairs  
>once inside hogwarts, they entered the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table<br>when everyone was in the great hall McGonagall stood up ( she is the new headmaster )  
>and gave a speech, and when the feast came they ate and then went to Gryffindor tower<br>they sat down at the fireplace and talked about the lessons of tomorrow  
>finally, they went to go to sleep<br>the next day was their first lesson a block hour potions with professor Snailhorn  
>had indicated their places ron was with pansy parkinson (where he was strangely happy about)<br>harry sat down reluctantly beside crabbe and hermione had to sit next to draco  
>draco said, strangely nothing offensive and was silent the whole lesson<br>finally the bell rang everyone cleared their belongings and went out  
>draco was first to get out of the classroom<br>harry and ron were already out hermione had some questions to ask to professor snailhorn  
>she finally came out of the classroom she walked through the hallway<br>until someone grabbed her arm and went to a empty classroom and closed the door


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark in the room , but she saw a shadow of someone standing in front of her she grabbed her wand " lumos " a small bright spot was glowing on her wand  
>and she saw who had pulled her into the empty classroom and she was shocked because for her stood draco malfoy Hermione was so surprised that she couldn't say anything for a moment and stared at draco " I'm sorry , I just pulled you in this room , but I just had to talk to you alone ," he looked at Hermione who was beaten from the field "Why do you want to talk to me couldn't you do that during class " with a suspicious undertone " maybe it's better if we sit down " there felt Hermione at the moment nothing for and stayed with her wand in her hand and looked to draco who leaned against the desk, " but what do you wanna say to me? " said Hermione who was still a little angry at draco because he had dragged her along , but wanted to hear what he had to say " I'm sorry I'll always called you a mudblood and said mean things to you " Hermione looked surprised , asking , startled to draco, she didn't know what she heard " sorry but ... can you say that again ? "<br>"Well I said I 'm sorry I called you a mudblood and that I was always so mean to you "  
>" but uh ... I 'm going ," and he walked out of the empty classroom<br>Hermione was reckless and stood there and thought about what just happened  
>moments later she left the room and went out to look for harry and ron and she found them under the oak tree by the lake<br>" where have you been? " "It took a little longer with professor snail horn " and she sat next to Ron on the grass and picked up a book and started reading , the bell rang and she had to go to defense against the dark arts  
>ron had eaten too much candy and went to the infirmary .<br>Harry and Hermione walked until they were at the door of the room , the door went with a swing open  
>there was nowhere to sit so Harry and Hermione were forced to sit next to Draco<br>to Harry and Hermione's surprise, they saw for the class kingsley shacklebolt " good afternoon everyone , some will already know me "and he looked at Hermione and harry" but for the ones that don't know me , my name is proffessor shacklebolt your new teacher in defense against the dark arts " harry and Hermione were happy to see kingsley " Hermione did you know kingsley came to give lesson in hogwarts ?  
>Hermione looked up and shook her head today we are going to practice how to paralyze someone and this is the spell stupefy<br>" Harry and Hermione looked at each other because they already knew the spell "  
>you are now going to practice the spell on eachother exercise in groups of three "<br>harry was not particularly happy because he had to work with draco they grabbed pillows and began to practice to everyone's surprise neville was good in this spell.  
>finally went the bell and they ran out of the room towards the great hall where ron was who was very excited<br>they ate and Harry told Ron about kingsley who taught  
>afternoon they had other lessons<br>After the final bell , they went to the great hall to eat when they were finished eating , they walked to the Gryffindor common room where they were making their homework by the fire  
>Ron stood up and went to see their first outing was scheduled to Hogsmeade ( this weekend )<br>The week flew by and their final lesson is care of mythical creatures from hagrid they handled in this lesson with phoenixes  
>when they arrived at Hagrid's house there sat on a golden stick a phoenix<br>when the phoenix saw he flew to him and landed on his shoulder  
>Harry knew that the phoenix was Fawkes and the phoenix of dumbledore was<br>he stroked Fawkes over his head when hagrid striding walked up  
>" aah harry I see that you already know Fawkes ? "<br>Harry nodded and Fawkes flew back to his stick  
>ravenclaws looked surprised at harry and back to Fawkes hagrid told different things about phoenixes as tears of a phoenix have healing powers and that they are very loyal , he also said that phoenixes if they die fly in flames and be reborn from their ashes<br>eventually the lesson was over everyone went back to the castle and they ate and then went in the common room made homework and went to sleep  
>the next day they go to Hogsmeade<p>

* * *

><p>The morning dawned harry and ron were wide awake and started to get dressed and walked to the common room where hermione was waiting for them.<br>they walked together to the great hall for breakfast.  
>they went to the Gryffindor table halfway down the breakfast filch came "potter and Miss granger you have to go to the headmaster now!"<br>they stood up and said bye to Ron and followed filch to the old office of Dumbledore  
>as they stood before the stone gargoyle filch said " cat call " the gargoyle jumped aside and they got the stone spiral staircase<br>filch knocked on the door "come in" said the kind voice of mcgonagall and they stepped inside the office of the new headmaster .  
>" I want to tell you that you are the new head monitors "<br>and mcgonagall gave them badges with H on it she explained their duties and when they were allowed to go they walked upstairs to pack their bags on their way down were Harry and Hermione were talking a lot about them being the new head monitors  
>once down at the stone stairs they came against ron and told the news ron was quiet and spent with difficulty from " uh ... but that g - great"<br>and then they walked to Hogsmeade  
>they went into all kinds of stores like Zonko's joke shop , zacharias<br>eventually they went to the first three broom steals and drank cold butter beer  
>Then they went back to Hogwarts on the road they came draco, patty and a few other Slytherins against ron gave them a remarkable long stare (especially patty)<br>harry pulled ron along and they walked on the stone stairs it had not gone unnoticed because Hermione said almost nothing against ron  
>when she resigned over their belongings and went to dinner while eating in the great hall Hermione remained silent against ron and spoke only against ginny and harry ron was talking with neville and simon<br>After dinner, they went to their common room where they sat down beside the fire , and Harry and Hermione read through their tasks while ron whith thomas , simon, ginny and neville was playing bang poker  
>" Harry do not you think that ron behaves differently ," said Hermione with watery eyes<br>"How do you mean? "  
>"Well I have a feeling that he almost doesn't love me anymore "<br>Harry said nothing , he had a feeling , but did not want to hurt her  
>Harry suddenly noticed that Ron was gone and thought he was in the dormitory<br>it was ten o'clock seventh years could stay in the hallways till ten o'clock  
>Harry and Hermione had walk through the castle to see if everyone was in their common rooms<br>harry did the upper part of the castle and the lower part of the castle did Hermione the upper part of the castle all was quiet  
>Hermione last walked through the dungeons near the common room of Slytherin Hermione had a few Slytherins return to their common room and when she walked a few hallways , and when she went around the corner to the next hallway and then she saw Ron kissing with pansy parkinson<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was stiff stood there and could hardly breathe  
>she wanted to scream but couldn't, she got tears in her eyes turned around and ran as fast as she could go<br>at the last moment ron looked up and saw Hermione's hair turn the corner "is something wrong ron ?  
>" huh ... oh no everything is ok."<br>Hermione ran up the stairs and slammed into harry, harry looked at the tears streaming from her eyes " Hermione what happened? ' " asked Harry worried  
>Hermione could not speak and fell into the arms of harry who was comforting her<br>once in the common room Hermione went to the dormitory harry went to sleep , he was so confused that he was not paying attention that Ron was not in bed and put on his pajamas and lay awake , and then fell asleep  
>the following morning Hermione woke up with red eyes and bags under her eyes , she had hardly slept she remained until eleven in bed when she went under and saw Harry sitting by the window and sat down next to him " do you want to talk about last night, "said harry softly, worried at Hermione, Hermione shook she went down to eat breakfast were ron was having breakfast. Hermione saw ron and ran away<br>Harry was amazed at the doorway of the great hall and stood for a minute and then walked over to Ron " do you know what happened to hermione ?" " uh no what do you mean ? "  
>"Well yesterday when we had to walk a lap around the school Hermione came crying out of the dungeons '"<br>ron was whiter in his face " Well maybe the Slytherins have done something '  
>Harry glared at the table of slytherin , ate quikly and took a sandwich for Hermione and went back to the common room where Hermione is sitting in a corner alone Harry sat down next to hermione<br>" Uh ... Hermione what had happened last night something to do with the Slytherins ? "  
>"No !" ' but then who ? ""<br>"r - ron ' " what ?! "  
>"Well ... he h- k- kissed pansy parkinson " she burst out into tears Harry gave Hermione a hug , he was furious with ron<br>Hermione later went back to bed harry did his homework he had not finished , and then ron came inside harry glared up at ron " HOW DARE YOU TO BETRAY HER !"  
>Ron looked surprised at harry " what are you talking about ? " harry was more angry at ron because he pretended he knew nothing about what happend, harry wanted to badly hit ron , and then hit ron a black eye "stay away from me and Hermione ! " said harry angrely and walked upstairs<br>the next day ron didn't say anything and pretended Harry and Hermione did not exist at that time did harry and hermelein virtually almost everything together the first lesson was blockour potions Hermione is sitting in the back furthest from ron and pansy " he Granger was it you that Saturday who was kiss with weasley in the dungeous " Hermione looked at her lap who suddenly was interesting and shook her head " what is your weasley boyfriend cheating on you "  
>Hermione nodded softly<br>Draco stared at her open-mouthed " oh well uh sorry" when snail horn came in and begonen with the class after the bell rang Hermione went out of the classroom and directly to Harry , and Harry did not mind because he started to have feelings for Hermione

* * *

><p>in the Gryffindor common room sat harry and Hermione by the fire.<br>Harry was sitting up reading a book for metamorphosis Hermione sat beside him and leaned against him .  
>it was dinnertime , and they went down the road to the main hall they came across ron and pansy .<br>they remained for a moment looked at each other and then Ron said at a wimpy toon''oh hello how are you hermione hope you cried out ? ''  
>when Hermione heard that her face turned red and could not keep still before harry could stop she attacked ron and hit him where she could reach him and yelled ' ' RONALD Weasley DOUCHEBAG THAT YOU ARE DIRTY DIRTY TRAITOR ! "<br>Hermione had gone further if she could but harry had fired a shield spell and they were gone apart.  
>pansy grabbed Ron 's arm and walked away and said over her shoulder at Hermione " this is not over dirty mud blood ' ' Hermione was went with pleasure to the great hall and plopped down next to Ginny and began to eat .<br>Ginny looked at Hermione " whay are you in such a good mood?"  
>"Well ginny you douchebag of a brother cheated on me with that bitch of a pansy parkingson "<br>Ginny 's mouth dropped open and others also looked at Hermione also a few Slytherins who walked along " but your brother got what he deserved. "  
>draco who walked along to Hermione looked surprised but then quickly walked away .<br>they quickly ate their breakfast and Harry , Ginny and Hermione went outside where they were gonne sit at the lake , when they were once there Hermione comprehensive report on what had happened. after a while arrived a few friends of Ginny , and asked if she wanted to join a game of quidditch and said goodbye to harry and Hermione and went to the common room to get her broom when she was by the fat lady in the portrait she came across ron with a black eye and a angry pansy parkingson next to him . when she saw ron she was angry (BOOM GOES tHE DINAMITE ) ' ' oh hey ron can I have talk with you" with a MRS weasley like fashion.  
>" eu yes ' ' under four eyes! '<br>and she looked with a penetrating look at ron, pansy walked away and now they were alone in the hallway "Well ... ron ! I just wanted to tell you that you ARE THE BIGGEST DOUCHEBAG THAT I KNOW ! " '  
>" why Ginny ? "<br>" why ... why ASSHOLE THAT YOU ARE ! '' and smack. ginny hit him a bloody nose gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed through the portrait hole.  
>Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were on the way to hagrid they knocked and hagrid opened " everyting okay harry "<br>They went inside and hagrid poured tea hagrid said " where is ron actually?  
>Harry and Hermione looked at each other " ron no longer exists for me and harry !"<br>hagrid looked surprised but did not ask further they drank the  
>tea and walked back for dinner they ate and walked back to their common room Hermione went to the library alone and Harry was playing a game of magichess with dean .<br>Hermione was in the library almost no one was there , there was another person but did not know who it was but she went to sit in front of him and began to read her book, she looked sometimes who it was against her. it was draco opposite to her but she did not know draco did his book down and on the same time looked at Hermione " granger hey what are you reading? "  
>' ' the history of hogwarts "<br>" say what happened with to weasley I saw that he had a black eye '  
>" I met him we were arguing and I hit him a black eye"<br>" oh ... ok good move for you "  
>" Um ... thanks"<br>" Well I 'm going back " said Hermione  
>she quickly ran out of the library .<br>the next day they went to Hogsmeade they went to drink something in the three broomsticks  
>Hermione told Harry " I 'll go get some candy at Honeydukes for my parents Hermione went there but on the way back she saw ron and ran to an alley where unexpected pansy parkingson was she had her wand raised and Hermione simply stood " what are you doing?<br>but before she could get her wand pansy said " Crusio ! "  
>Hermione screamed up in pain "Please s..stop "<br>" Crusio ! '  
>"Please stop ' '<br>Hermione lay on the ground twitching of pain and she could not say a word  
>" Crusio ! "<br>Hermione screamede even harder and then pansy kicked Hermione unconscious and said "I told you it was not over filthy little mudblood "  
>she kicked Hermione again and walked away .<br>CLIFFHANGER


End file.
